Maximum Ride: Orphan
by uniquemangalover
Summary: What if Fang got Max pregnant? But Max to afraid to tell him, secretly gives birth to the child and gives it to a orphanage. Only to meet 13 years later asking to help save the world.


Prologue

So here is my first story for Maximum Ride. I hope you like it and here we go!

Maximum!Maximum!Maximum!Maximum!

*Max, Fang, Iggy and Ella are all 16 right now*

Now if you stood outside this door right this instance it would look like one of you average everyday doors. It was made out of wood, had a dark brown color, a yellow-goldish doorknob and a lock to it. Now that door and lock were the only things preventing whats happening inside to not be seen by anybody. A secret so important, that the School should never find out. Or all hell will break loose. That secret is:

"I'm pregnant" whispered Max her head gently hitting the cold bathroom wall. She was in a fetal position. One hand over her mouth in shock the other holding the positive pregnancy test. All Max could do was just stare at the little green positive sign. The one thing that would change her life forever.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered nervously to herself, keeping her voice down incase Iggy decided to walk by with his super hearing ears." Okay, Max stay calm, everything is fine" she said trying to calm herself down.

Max was happy and scared about this. Happy that she's going to give birth to a living thing and take care of it like she did to Angel. Teach it how to fly if it is born with wings. Take it to the park like a normal parent would do. She would have gone on and on, but then she remembered why she is also scared. What if the School finds out and tries to kidnapped it? Well, she knows that her, Iggy and Fang wil-

'Oh, My God Fang!' she thought frantically. 'How is he going to react? Will he want the baby? Would he leave the Flock?' Tons of questions went through Max's mind.' Okay, stop Max. Stop jumping to conclusions he won-', fear once again consumed her when she thought of a talk that her and Fang had a few weeks back.

*Flashback*

_It was a nice sunny day in the Coloraldo mountains. The birds were singing and everything was as normal as could be. Well, with 6 bird kids and a talking dog. Nudge and Angel went shopping at the mall like they do every weekend. Iggy and Gazzy went out to find more ways to build bombs and probably to explode stuff to. And Total was visiting Akita since he hasn't seen her since they got married. So all who was home was Fang and Max._

_They were sitting together on the couch watching "Spongebob". They would have changed the show to watch something more mature, but luck wasn't on their side to help find the remote. So they eventually gave up and started watching this. The episode was about how Plankton (the bad guy) had a machine that was turning everyone into babies so he could steal the secret formula. Then a question popped into Max's head. _

"_Hey, Fang?" Max asked slightly nudging him._

"_Hn" was his same reply as always to almost anything anyone said. He had his eyes close looking like he was a sleep except for his finger moving up and down out of boredom._

"_What would you think about us having babies?"_

_This caught Fang off guard since he opened his eyes and stopped tapping his finger. He was surprised by the question and only one word came out._

"_What?"_

"_What would you think about us having babies?" She repeated a bit annoyed for having to say it again, when he clearly heard it._

"_What brought that up?" he questioned since it was all of a sudden. _

"_Just answer it" she replied back showing annoyance in her voice._

_He sighed. He knew that if he didn't answer that she would just be stubborn and keep asking, until he answered. And he defiantly didn't want to answer it in front of the Flock. Or more direct Iggy. He would just tease him about it._

"_Truthfully I don't want kids right now. Maybe 5 to 10 years from now. I mean were only 16 we have a long time ahead of us."_

"_Okay" Max answered back. They didn't talk for the rest of the time and the only thing heard was the silly voices off of the children show._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Oh god, oh god he's not going to want the baby" Max whispered repeatily. "I know I'll leave the Flock and me and the baby will hide and hopefully not be found"

"Okay, Max that probably was the worst plan I ever made. I can't leave because well I know they'll find me and even if they didn't there probably going to be worried out of their minds about me. Unless…" Max trailed off.

'What if I give birth of the baby secretly. And put it in a orphanage, but wait who can I give it to without them freaking out that the baby has wings?' Max thought. 'I bet Mom will know! She probably has some friends that would understand and maybe help take care of the baby. So if I give birth at Mom's house then she can take the baby! Perfect!'

'The baby will probably come sooner then normal and I won't be showing I'm pregnant for a month or two. So if I lie to the Flock that I'm spending a month with just my Mom and Ella, I can give birth to the baby without anyone knowing. Well, except Mom, Ella and Angel. I know Angel will read my mind and find out so I guess I'm going to have to have a private talk to her' Max thought.

Max stood up threw away the pregnancy test after she wrapped it in toilet paper to allow no one to see it. Washed her hands and was out the door to put her plan into action.

**Maximum!Maximum!Maximum!Maximum!**

I hoped you liked it and P.S. I don't own Maximum Ride, or Spongebob. Also Dylan will not be part of the Flock in my story. I just don't like him. So please Review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
